


волк у нашего порога

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Pre-Canon, fandom Antagonists 2020, драма, преканон, углубление в лор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Ртами, полными праха и крови молят они о дожде.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	волк у нашего порога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the wolf at our doorstep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583153) by [dolcemorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte). 



> Автор указывает, что здесь отношения Марии и Брадора изображены как отсылка к взаимоотношениям сестры Фриды и Вильгельма из Dark Souls 3.

Чтобы понять, что она не одна, у Охотницы ушло не так много времени. Для убийцы Брадор слишком редко беспокоился о сокрытии своего присутствия. Смех скрипел в груди, дыхание скрежетало от усилий при подъёме к ней в башню. Она была не столько нуждавшейся в спасении сказочной принцессой, сколько огнедышащим змием, вступавшим в бой, чтобы его поджарить. В этом была жуткая ирония: высшие силы свели их двоих вместе, искупав в крови невиновных.

Брадор был очарователен — как змей — и вдвойне хладнокровен. Вдвоем они были вечными частицами системы, готовой выплюнуть их, как только они потеряют свою полезность. Только Брадор не ничего не имел против того, чтобы служить, если мог при этом разрубать и разрывать тела на части своей адской булавой. Даже с высоты своего бытия студенткой Охотница никогда не наслаждалась убийствами так, как он. Для него это были возбуждающие ощущения, его тело трепетало и подергивалось после полного разрыва чьей-то несчастной души.

— Леди Мария, — Брадор отвесил ей издевательский поклон, его желтеющие зубы обнажились в слабом подобии искренней улыбки.

Он так непохож на других охотников в кошмаре. Ртами, полными праха и крови, молят они о дожде. Хотя она никогда больше не почувствует себя чистой, даже если промокнет до костей. Бедные незаконнорожденые дети Ярнама, оставленные гнить под незнакомыми небесами. Взбешённые болезнями и проклятиями. Они не знали даже собственных имён. Мария полагала, это был подходящий конец для множества тех несчастных.

Ухмылка Брадора была кровожадной, острой как кинжал. Даже когда он сдирал ещё теплые шкуры со своих же соратников, он всегда улыбался так же. Он не стеснялся своих грехов; когда он смеялся, то обнажал их — хлопья гниющей плоти, застрявшие между его зубов. Он был попросту влюблён в собственную резню в той степени, которую Охотница никогда не могла постичь.

— Чему я обязана за незадачу быть в вашей компании? — глаза Марии оттенка морской пены лениво скользили по нему, одна одетая в перчатку ладонь покоилась на украшенных ножнах, сокрытых под её руками. Пальцы следовали за изгибами, отмечая рубчики, которые она тесно знала. Это была и угроза для него, и утешение для неё самой. Здесь Мария не могла выбирать себе союзников, но среди всех, кого дарил ей этот сон, Ракуйо был по крайней мере бесшумным.

— Я задет. Всего лишь хотел поболтать с охотницей, единомышленницей. Парочка старых друзей потерялись в кошмаре, — он рассмеялся под капюшоном, — особенно с тех пор, как я один выполняю всю грязную работу вокруг. Растеряла всю свою храбрость, дражайшая леди? Не можешь перерезать глотку во имя старых времён? — он провел окровавленным пальцем по горлу, изображая разрез. Это был сильный тычок: его холодные кремниевые глаза остановились на её собственной кровоточащей глотке, сокрытой под пропитавшимся жабо.

— Скройся с глаз. У меня нет на тебя времени.

К её чести, голос не дрожал. Он мелочен, пытаясь задеть её старые раны. У них есть всё время в мире, но никто не скажет этого вслух. Мария позволила себе на самую малость вытянуть из ножен Ракуйо, немного взблеснувший в мягком огненном свете. Предупреждение было недвусмысленным — её тон не оставлял места для обычных «игр» Брадора. В самой своей сути, Церковный Убийца был не более чем одной из марионеток Лоуренса. Тратящий её время впустую даже в смерти.

Знал ли он, наслаждался ли этим?

Надо думать, он убил бы кого угодно за возможность получить жертву и потешить на ней свои кровавые пороки. Жаль. В конце концов, все ищейки Викария были одинаковы. Она знала это слишком хорошо.

— Конечно, моя леди. Всегда при своём мнении, — он загоготал, поднимая руки в шуточной капитуляции. 

С другим издевательским поклоном убийца развернулся и начал отходить. Отзвук его смеха звенел через похожую на пещеру башню ему вслед.

— Вскоре нам придётся поговорить опять.


End file.
